1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic camera, and more particularly to a photographic camera for enabling pseudo telephoto and pseudo panoramic prints to be obtained from normal exposures by coding an exposure to identify a selected type print.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 26721/1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,831 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,844 have proposed a photographic camera system constituted by a camera which is provided with an operating member capable of designating, in each frame of a film, a printing zone to be printed, at the time of photographing an object, in the vicinity of the image plane of the film a data indicative of the printing zone and a printer which reads the data for each frame from the film photographed by the camera so as to print the designated printing zone on the basis of the data. In photographic camera systems of the above described type, in the case where the printing zone is so designated at the time of photographing an object as to be narrower than an ordinary printing zone and a print is made by enlarging size of the print to that of an ordinary print at the time of printing the film, the zone narrower than that of the ordinary print is enlarged in the print and thus, the print is equivalent to a print photographed by an objective lens having a focal length longer than that of the objective lens of the camera. Therefore, an effect substantially equivalent to an effect gained upon change of the focal length of the objective lens can be advantageously achieved.
Meanwhile, recently, cameras provided with a data imprinting device for imprinting at an end portion in the frame, data such as date of photographing an object are widely commercially available. Then, if the data imprinting device is provided in the camera of the above described type, such a phenomenon may undesirably take place that in the case where a printing zone narrower than an ordinary printing zone has been designated at the time of photographing objects, data imprinted on the film are not printed on the printing paper.
Furthermore, in the photographic camera systems of the above described type, it is so arranged that when a pseudo focal length photographing mode is selected, a horizontally elongated zone obtained by reducing at an identical ratio both vertical and horizontal dimensions of a printing zone to be printed in a real focal length photographing mode is printed. Therefore, if a vertically elongated print is required to be obtained by using such camera, a so-called vertical position photography should be performed by rotating the camera through 90.degree. about the optical axis of the objective lens. However, such a problem arises in vertical position photography that it becomes difficult to manipulate operating members such as a shutter release button, thereby resulting in deterioration of operating efficiency of the camera. Meanwhile, a flash device for flash photography is usually provided on an upper portion of the camera body so as to illuminate an object from above the camera body. Thus, when vertical position photography is performed by using the flash device, the object is illuminated horizontally in the print and thus, there is such a possibility that an improper print is obtained due to formation of unnatural shadows in the print.